


DIRTY DEEDS*

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам заявки с сообщества кэпостарков.</p><p>02-17. Стив/Тони или Тони/Стив. Стива возбуждает, когда Старк говорит непристойности.</p><p>Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк и наоборот, ПВП, штампы.</p><p>* DIRTY DEEDS - переводится и как "грязные делишки", и как "грязные записи" в смысле "письменные документы". У АС/DC есть песня с похожим названием. Есть подозрение, что Тони её слушал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIRTY DEEDS*

Нормально, когда у человека грязные руки. Если не брезговать тяжёлой работой, иначе и не будет, честный трудовой пот - тоже в порядке вещей, Стив всегда так считал. Иногда грязной бывала одежда, иногда - улица, на которой родился, вспомнить хоть Бруклин, это бывало неприятно, но в целом не вызывало серьёзных проблем. Грязь, как говорил Баки, иногда случается.  
  
Но того, что у человека может быть настолько грязный рот, Стив не знал. И ведь не у какого-нибудь подзаборного мальчишки, не у маргинала или преступника, не у больного, который не владеет собой, нет. У самого успешного, богатого, умного и так далее человека во всей стране, у бизнесмена и патриота, гения и сына гения.  
  
Привыкнуть к этому оказалось невозможно. Может быть, Стиву бы и удалось, проявляй Старк хоть минимальную готовность перемениться, но он даже не пытался себя сдерживать, и было совершенно непонятно, как это терпят другие. Мир здорово переменился, бесспорно, но Стив чертовски жалел о том, что не может себе позволить пару затычек для ушей, и не представлял себе, как такая приличная девушка, как Пеппер Поттс, ещё не швырнула в лицо шефу обрывки контракта.  
  
Впрочем, Старк мог изводить не всех подряд, а именно его. И чем дальше, тем больше Стив убеждался, что так оно и есть. Старк вился над ним, как кусачий жужжащий овод, то и дело атакуя и всякий раз отступая до того, как Стив успевал найтись с достойным ответом.  
  
\- Эй, кэп, красивые штанишки, эти ещё теснее, чем прошлая пара! Не треснут? - и Стив чуть не подпрыгивал на месте, давя острое желание развернуться и... и он сам не знал что. Врезать Тони по зубам, вероятно. Повести себя не так, как полагалось обращаться с товарищем по команде.  
  
\- …капитан, ты что-то задумчивый сегодня, неужели есть о чём? Или о ком? Если хочешь, дам телефончик службы скорой помощи героям Вьетнама, посттравматический синдром снимают на раз, и всё с себя тоже, тебе понравится, - и Стив в который раз не находил, что на такое ответить. А в кармане потом обнаружилась визитка с полуобнажённой девицей в костюме зайчика и явно фальшивым телефонным номером.  
  
Против этого был только один способ: сохранять спокойствие и ждать, когда Старку надоест. Проблема была в том, что ему не надоедало.  
И ещё в том, что терпение Стива не было бесконечным.  
  
На этот раз Тони ухитрился обойтись без девиц. Справился собственными силами, перешёл в атаку так неожиданно, что Стив невольно вскинулся, услышав внезапные проклятия.   
О спокойном вечере со стаканом лимонада и воскресной Таймс можно было позабыть.  
  
\- Эй, кэп! ... ах чёрт, да, вот это попил коктейля! Твою же мать!  
  
Любой папарацци продал бы душу за такой снимок. Тони Старк в безнадёжно испорченной футболке стоимостью в хороший мотоцикл, в белых потёках через всю грудь. Стиву мгновенно захотелось отвести глаза, но он смотрел, как заворожённый.  
  
Тони собрал часть пролитого на пальцы и, нимало не стесняясь, сунул их в рот.  
  
\- Ну вот, взял и пронёс мимо рта, экая досада, чёрт, я теперь весь в нём, даже в штаны затекло, - ворчал он, и Стиву стало неловко смотреть. Снова. Тони легко выполнял фигуры высшего пилотажа, но ухитрялся быть исключительно неуклюжим в быту. Странное дело для гения, способного собирать тончайшие механизмы. Впрочем, Стив не был специалистом по гениям. Он только знал, что детали Тони не ронял никогда, а обляпывался уже не впервые, и не впервые после этого вёл себя по меньшей мере странно.   
  
Любой нормальный человек на его месте отправился бы в душ. Но только не Тони.  
  
\- Сочувствую, - проговорил Стив, пытаясь вернуться к чтению. Дело было безнадёжное, и он сам это понимал, но собирался держаться до последнего. – Пойди помойся.  
  
\- Вот ещё, - продолжил Тони, отчего-то ухмыляясь и задрав футболку над поджарым смуглым животом. – Сладко. Попробовать не хочешь? Я бы тебе дал.  
  
Отчего-то Стива окатило жаром. И злостью. Вид Тони Старка, который лижет себе пальцы, ладонь и запястье, успокоиться не помогал, хотя почему это дурацкое действие вызывало столько смущения, Стив, хоть убей, не понимал. Просто глупая шутка. Просто. Глупая. Шутка.  
  
Вот только в последнее время глупых шуток стало слишком много, а обманывать себя Стив не привык.   
  
\- Ясно, не хочешь, - подытожил Тони, снова провёл языком по запястью, загорелому и в тонких голубых ниточках вен. Усмешка словно прилипла к его губам, кривоватая, совсем не весёлая, стереть её Стиву не удавалось ещё ни разу. - Больше по вкусу солёное и горьковатое?  
  
Вроде бы ничего ужасного он не спросил. Ничего особенного. Но Стив был уверен: Тони чего-то требовал от него, от него лично, это был не просто трёп от нечего делать, а брошенный вызов.   
  
\- Что... Тони! – он спохватился, попытался спрятать привычное смущение, растерянность и гнев – да уж, вот это коктейль, Старк был прав, только сладкого в нём не было, разве что совсем на донышке, глубоко, а остальное – горечь и необъяснимая обида, - мороженое горьким не бывает. Солёным тоже. И ты уже накормил им свою футболку, штаны и немножко пол, может, хватит благотворительности?   
  
\- О, ты многого не знаешь, - отбил Тони, облизывая губы. На нижней светлел крошечный рубец, в углу губ застыла белая капля. – Америка шагнула вперёд, теперь есть даже мороженое с перцем. Как ты относишься к перцу и перчикам, а? Это же очень интересный вопрос, кстати! Любишь погорячее, чтобы жгло и возбуждало?   
  
Ответа он явно не ждал. Молотил со скоростью и настойчивостью пулемёта, продолжая собирать белые липкие потёки с живота, вылизывая пальцы, как хулиганистый мальчишка, запустивший руку в банку с вареньем, со вкусом причмокивал, засунув в рот сразу два и собрав яркие губы в упругое кольцо. Сосал, издавая возмутительные звуки и в притворном удовольствии закатывая глаза, как… как…  
  
\- Если ты мне скажешь, что бывает горячее мороженое, я не удивлюсь, - почти сдаваясь, признался Стив. Отчего-то было жарко, почти душно, словно он попробовал тех самых перчиков, которые с таким увлечением описывал Тони. Очень хотелось спросить, отчего Тони так к нему прицепился, чего ему надо, но это было бы ошибкой. Зацепкой для будущих насмешек, Стив был в этом убеждён. - Что ещё?  
  
Вопрос не был лишён смысла. Тони, едва услыхав о горячем мороженом, расплылся в очередной ухмылке и поиграл бровями так многозначительно и... и грязно, что уж лучше бы говорил.   
  
\- Чтобы мороженое стало горячим, его надо нагреть, - пояснил он, рассуждая с полным знанием дела. Будто сам пробовал нагревать чёртово мороженое. - Засунуть его куда-нибудь, понимаешь? Может быть очень приятно, м-м-м-м, - он блаженно закрыл глаза и облизал губы - напоказ, бесстыже. Белая капля каким-то чудом ещё держалась в уголке его рта, и Тони оставил её напоследок, втянул в себя с отчётливым влажным звуком.  
  
Не то чтобы Стив впервые доходил до ручки, когда за дело брался Тони Старк. Но в этот раз что-то сдвинулось внутри, дошло до невидимого предела, пошло через край – и Стив поднялся, не в силах терпеть больше.  
Он выдержал бы Тони Старка и его остро заточенный язык. Нашёл бы способ отмахиваться от подколок, уходить от них, просто терпеть – это были всего лишь слова, в бою на Старка можно было положиться, вот только сражаться приходилось не только с Тони.   
Каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз Стив доходил до предела, пытаясь справиться не с Тони, а с собой. Раз за разом с ним происходило стыдное. То, о чём не говорят, по крайней мере в приличном обществе. И случалось оно только рядом со Старком и ни с кем другим.  
  
Было непереносимо.  
Не то чтобы Стив Роджерс был привычен к тому, чтобы сдаваться и убегать. Но сейчас, именно сейчас для всех было бы лучше услышать команду к отступлению.   
  
\- Я пойду, - он сгрёб газету, стараясь не смотреть, даже не смотреть в ту сторону, где Старк, без сомнений, готовился к новой атаке. - Если у тебя нет никаких дел, а только поболтать хочешь...  
  
Обычно в ответ на такое Тони разражался длиннейшим списком дел, достойных миллиардера и плейбоя. Но не сегодня. Шагнул вперёд и заслонил Стиву дорогу, точно мальчишка, решивший подраться.  
  
\- Хочу. Знал бы ты, как хочу, кэп, такое твёрдое желание, орехи могу колоть. Или дрова. А поболтать, так ведь не болтается в таком состоянии, ну, тебе ли не знать, мистер девственность.  
  
Прозвучало зло и отчаянно. Как будто Стив обещал ему что-то, а теперь отказался от своих слов. Тони сделал ещё шаг вперёд, оказался совсем близко – полуголый, пахнущий ванилью, разъярённый, - и это было очень стыдно и дурно с его стороны, но Стива захлестнула злость, почти ярость, какую нельзя было испытывать к товарищу по команде. Непонимание и злоба шипели внутри, свивались, как змеи, кусали друг друга, делались всё сильней, и из всего этого был только один известный Стиву выход.  
  
Напролом.  
  
\- Старк, что тебе надо? – он действительно дошёл до предела. Просто уже больше не мог, ни минуты больше. Господи, Тони уже месяц не давал ему минуты покоя, Стив пытался делать вид, что не замечает, пытался с ним разговаривать, пытался всё, что приходило в голову – и всё без толку. - Что тебе надо, о чём ты вообще, какое тебе дело до того, что у меня... – стоило бы сказать "в личной жизни", но Стив, наученный горьким опытом, вовремя заткнулся. - Издеваться не над кем больше или что? Нашёл себе объект для развлечений и всё никак не наиграешься?  
  
С каждым обвинением он неясным образом оказывался всё ближе, хотя вроде бы не собирался двигаться с места, и закончил тем, что практически рычал Тони в запрокинутое – когда это он успел загнать Старка в угол? – непривычно открытое, как обнажённое, лицо.   
  
Любой нормальный человек был бы испуган. Любой нормальный человек…  
  
Тони застонал, прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно был не в силах выносить Стива так близко.   
  
И сдался. Это было видно, это можно было, чёрт побери, пощупать руками – момент, когда Тони Старк сдался. Переключился, как сложный механизм, с почти слышимым щелчком.  
  
\- Ты охуенен, - выдохнул он, похрипывая, словно простыл от холодного. - И охуителен. Могу объяснить, в чём разница, если хочешь. И кстати – ты можешь, конечно, считать, что я развлекаюсь, но издеваюсь я скорее над собой, раз ты меня не понимаешь, капитан возьми-меня-в-разведку.  
  
Тёмный взгляд скользил по лицу Стива, его груди, сполз к паху, снова поднялся к лицу, и Стив хотел сказать, что нельзя так смотреть, просто нельзя и всё, и говорить так - тоже, что от этого "капитан-возьми-меня", чёрт, да от всего этого дикого разговора только хуже, что он не в состоянии остановиться, а ведь давно бы следовало.   
Рот пересох так, что нельзя было разлепить губ. Держать себя на месте тоже не получалось, так и тянуло притиснуть Тони, вытрясти из него душу. Если у Тони Старка, мокрого и липкого, наполовину голого и в нескольких дюймах от него, вообще была душа.  
  
\- Не ругайся, - он уцепился за эту мелочь, только чтобы удержаться. Парни, с которыми он громил Гидру, разговаривали не как выпускники колледжа, конечно же, нет, но с этих губ даже самое невинное из ругательств звучало особенно... особенно. - И постарайся, раз уж ты общепризнанный гений, донести до меня толком, что с тобой творится. Ты как с цепи сорвался, Тони, я не знаю, что с тобой делать, и добром это не кончится.  
  
\- Не знаешь, что со мной делать? - протянул Тони. Не глядя, содрал с плеч футболку, бросил её, смятую в комок, в сторону, и в этом простом движении было столько всего напоказ, что тяжело было смотреть. А не смотреть – и вовсе невозможно. Старк словно бы стоял на сцене и по обыкновению пижонил, подставлял себя под взгляд, как под луч прожектора. - Меня надо взять. Хм-м-м, в руки. У тебя ведь сильные руки, кэп, они меня точно удержат, верно? А я не буду вырываться, - он задумался, глядя на Стива в упор, и закончил решительно. - Или буду, если тебе это нравится.  
  
В этот раз почти ощутимый щелчок прозвучал в самом Стиве. От Тони пахло ванилью и немного одеколоном, и очень сильно - чем-то, что горячо отзывалось в животе, Стиву в жизни не было так нужно, в паху сделалось ещё туже и тяжелей, чем раньше. Стояло до боли, до звона, и это тоже было не в первый раз. Мягко говоря. Может быть, Тони тоже это чувствовал, и потому продолжал доводить до предела и его, и себя. С сокрушительным успехом, как почти всё, что он делал, и теперь они оба были на грани, и если бы Стив дал себе волю... боже, если бы он дал себе волю…  
  
\- Тони, - прошептал он. Горло перехватило, сжало, наружу шёл только хрип. - Тони, ты нарываешься, ты сам хоть понимаешь, на что именно? Ты...  
  
Последняя попытка удержаться провалилась с треском. Стив чуть не до крови закусил губу, пальцы сами дотянулись, стиснулись на обжигающе-горячих плечах Старка, он весь был влажный, поблёскивал мельчайшей дробью пота.   
  
\- Я уже не могу, - признался Стив, понимая, что – всё. Тони своё получил, победил, а теперь отступит и будет смеяться. С безопасного расстояния и не рискуя получить по заслугам. - Ты меня довёл, как же ты меня достал, Тони, до печёнок просто, ты!..  
  
Удивительно, но Старк не стал выдираться. Не шарахнулся в сторону. И даже когда Стив наклонился к нему, втянул запах взъерошенных волос и сошёл с ума - тоже.   
  
\- Что тебе надо? – шёпотом потребовал Стив. И - случайно, правда, это было просто потому, что они стояли так близко! - коснулся губами уха Тони. И тот вздрогнул. - Ну? Говори.   
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты засадил мне, - горячо и бешено выдохнул Тони, и Стива всего обожгло, даже в ушах заложило. - Вогнал мне по самые яйца, трахал до звездочек перед глазами. Хочу вылизать тебя всего, с головы до ног, взять в рот твой член, в самое горло. Хочу выебать тебя, чтобы выбить из твоей головы все мысли, что я не всерьёз или развлекаюсь, а потом ещё раз, чтобы понял, чтобы тебе понравилось. И ещё, и ещё. Хочу намазать тебя сливками и обсыпать шоколадом, хочу просыпаться в одной постели, вместе сходить на Титаник в три-дэ, состариться и вырастить внуков, но сначала, кэп, как следует потрахаться. У меня яйца звенят, как я тебя хочу.  
  
Каждое из этих слов прямиком попадало Стиву в голову и в член. Каждое. Он глядел на движущийся горячий рот, грязный вишнёвый рот, обещавший... о господи, он же не мог всерьёз думать о том, о чём думал, ведь правда?  
  
Пальцы свело на горячих плечах, и в следующую секунду Стив оказался вплотную. Рубашка тут же промокла липким, это было всё равно, неважно, на губах у Тони ещё остался вкус ванили и молока, тут же растаял, стёрся, остался невыразимый, яркий, невероятный вкус губ, Стив застонал почти испуганно, его несло, накрывало, и он был сильнее, Тони не смог бы отбиться, чёрт!  
  
\- Тони, - он стиснул ладони ещё крепче, повёл по напряжённым рукам, коснулся перепачканной груди, где сиял реактор, - Тони... боже, Тони!  
  
Ещё поцелуй. Ещё горячей, от Тони невозможно было оторваться, в голове так и крутилось всё обещанное, про внуков, сливки, про всё сразу!  
  
И Тони по-прежнему не отбивался. Вцепился в него и целовал так, словно всю жизнь только того и хотел и вот, наконец, дождался. Штаны на нём держались... ну, почти что и не держались. На самых бёдрах и на том, что упруго торчало под мягкой тканью, упиралось Стиву в бедро, заставляя задыхаться.   
  
\- Мы на кухне, чёрт, - Стив чуть не застонал, вспомнив об этом. Он должен был выдержать, должен. - Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Нет, молчи!  
  
По виду Тони было кристально ясно: ни на что, кроме непристойностей, он не способен.   
  
\- Не хочешь оттрахать меня на обеденном столе? – кривя губы в усмешке и обтираясь о Стива всем телом, точно кот, поинтересовался он. Прижался членом и грудью, царапнул краем реактора. - Чтобы не ходить далеко. Или прямо здесь, или у стены? Прижать к ней спиной и взять на весу? Или, может, нагнуть меня? Или поставить на колени и выебать в рот, м-м-м?   
  
На мгновение Стив закрыл глаза. Просто не мог выдержать того, что видел и слышал, оставаясь в здравом рассудке.   
  
\- Идём отсюда, быстро, - скомандовал он, понимая, что летит через край. И рад этому. – Тони, я не сдержусь.  
  
Мягкий смешок коснулся его губ, Тони отодвинулся на миллиметр, облизнулся снова, и не смотреть на него стало так же невозможно, как не жить.   
  
\- Думаешь, позавидуют? Увидят, как ты меня прижал, как загоняешь мне по самые яйца, услышат, как я ору и прошу ещё, ещё… я ведь буду, кэп, можешь быть уверен, я буду, я…  
  
Стив заткнул его поцелуем, бешеным и откровенным, вылизал всё, Тони дышал ему в губы собой и ванилью, отвечал – крепко, сладко, нестерпимо хорошо.  
  
Никогда не было ничего подобного. Никогда и ни с кем во всём мире.  
  
\- Тони, ты... - он и в лучшие-то времена не смог бы найти достойного ответа на такое. - Я ведь... - он оглаживал Старка, как драгоценность, стиснул пальцы на бёдрах, вжал в себя, и Тони застонал, запрокинулся, выдыхая короткие жгучие стоны. – Уговорил. Если кто зайдёт, сам будешь объясняться.  
  
Судя по тому, как Тони дрожал и тёрся, идея его нисколько не смущала. Может быть, даже заводила. Стив вжал его в стену, как тот и просил. Нагнуть - это обжигало, это когда-нибудь обязательно, но он слишком хотел видеть глаза. Шальные, пьяные, карие, нестерпимо прекрасные глаза.  
  
\- Этого хотел? - языком он провёл по шее Тони, по груди, Тони был действительно сладкий. И солёный тоже, всё разом, и так стонал, что в голове взрывался фейерверк. - Этого?   
  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Тони, вжался в него, под ладонью крупно вздрагивал такой влажный, такой крепкий стояк, что Стиву всерьёз показалось: вот-вот кончит. – Блядь, да, только больше, кэп, больше. Такого большого, как у тебя. Как представлю, как он будет распирать мою задницу, так в глазах темнеет. Ты думал о таком, а? Признайся, думал?   
  
\- Т-т-твою же... - Стив силой заставил себя замолчать, подхватил Тони, притиснул к себе, пальцы сами соскользнули под пояс штанов, сжали крепкую задницу. Старк и тут был горячий, удивительно гладкий. Стонал откровенно и пошло, а ведь Стив до сих пор и не догадывался, что даже стон может быть грязным. И что от него может казаться, что вот-вот взорвёшься. - Не терпится? Напредставлял себе всякого?  
  
Тони выругался, сцепил пальцы в замок на затылке, поцеловал, жадно и нетерпеливо насилуя рот языком, буквально трахаясь с ним, сжал Стива ногами.  
Нарвался всерьёз.  
  
\- Проверь, - он извивался, прижимаясь, словно хотел впаять в себя, отпечатать след реактора на коже. - Попробуешь меня хоть пальцами - узнаешь, о чём я думал. Хотя знаешь, кэп, мозги у меня отшибло давно и прочно, так что…  
  
Стив усадил его на стол, в секунду оказался между раздвинутых ног, вжался в Старка, целуя грубо и сладко, оторвался, крупными глотками хватая воздух, приник снова. Каким-то невероятным образом Тони извернулся, сжал его через джинсы, пробежал пальцами вверх, вниз, дёрнул язычок змейки, тут же прижал снова!  
  
\- Всё, кэп, ты попал, - он свёл пальцы и застонал так, словно это Стив ему дрочил, а не наоборот. - Всё, ты мой, и мне не терпится уже, да, ох чёрт, так хочу тебе дать, кэп, ну же, не тормози, я сдохну, если ты мне не загонишь!  
  
Стив хотел бы сказать ему, что это ненормально, что они не должны, что... много ещё что. И не смог. Тони закрыл глаза, сглотнул всухую, ёрзая кадыком, губы у него вспухли, у Стива по спине шла горячая дрожь, он заставил Старка приподняться, сдёрнул штаны, стянул ближе к себе, впервые увидел член - налитой, торчащий дерзко и крепко, - почти робко накрыл ладонью, трогая головку.  
  
\- О господи. Господи ты боже мой, Тони…  
  
Тони оказался на спине, вздёрнул бёдра, раскрылся, движение вышло естественным, совсем не на публику, Стив не удержался, запустил пальцы глубже, застонал, как обжёгся - всё было так скользко, так раскрыто! Тони готовился для него, чёрт, от этой мысли всё дрожало внутри.   
  
Всё приобретало смысл. Все подколки, ехидство, злость и нетерпение, совершенно всё.  
  
\- Ты… ты нарочно? – он вдавил пальцы глубже и понял, что улетает. – Можно… прямо так вставить?   
  
\- Хотел на тебя запрыгнуть, но ты бы не дался, - со стоном признался Тони, выгибаясь и подаваясь к нему. - Давно хотел, блядь. Уже привык в смазке ходить, и… чёрт, десяток вибраторов об себя сломал, кэп, давай же!  
  
\- Ляг как надо, - хрипло приказал Стив. Его трясло. То, что они делали, было не в стыдном сне, Тони сам к нему жался, просил, сам съехал ещё на пару дюймов со стола, насаживаясь на пальцы, хрипя на каждое движение внутри себя, Стива в жизни никто так не хотел, нужно было быстро, сейчас же... ну, если кого и принесёт нелёгкая...   
  
Он тут же забыл о тех гипотетических несчастных, что могли их застать. Хриплый отчаянный стон смыл мысли, Стив застонал, загоняя всё глубже, не в силах ни остановиться, ни замедлиться, он или вставил бы на полную, или сдох бы прямо тут, на Тони, да, да, Тони, боже, как же хорошо!  
  
Он не был одинок. Тони вился под ним, ёрзая задом по столу, вцепляясь то в плечи, то в шею, сжимая член гладкой и упоительно влажной задницей, выл от счастья.  
  
\- А-а-ах, да! Да, блядь! – он зашёлся стоном, нетерпеливо задёргался. - Как хотел, так и... наконец-то! Госпо-о-о... бож... Стив! Давай же, я не сломаюсь, ну! Сильнее, чёрт тебя дери!  
Стив, хрипя, накрыл Тони собой, вздёрнул, прижимая до синяков. Голова отключилась, бёдра били сами по себе, каждый толчок был - как в сладкий кипяток с головой, поцеловать, ещё, ещё, рвануть к себе, аа-ааа-а-ах!  
  
Гладкое, растянутое и мокрое сжималось так тесно, Тони задыхался и частил в ответ, заставляя Стива торопиться, пришлось прижать его жёстче, трахать всё сильнее, соски у Тони торчали, тёмные и острые, Стив накрыл один ртом, услышал хриплый вопль, стол под ними шатался, что-то упало и со звоном разлетелось в осколки, ерунда, неважно, он вгонял всё сильней, вздёрнул ноги Тони себе на плечи, согнул его пополам и трахал до боли, до звёздочек перед глазами, до обморока. Тони скулил под ним, всхлипывая, ругался и стонал, сбиваясь на крик, сладко и беспомощно, так что переклинивало в мозгах и коротило в сердце, послушно гнулся, стиснул зубы на плече Стива, как зверь, но боль пьянила, дурманила, как ваниль, как вспышки перед глазами, как страсть.  
  
\- Ещё, ах, как... лучше, чем думал, глубоко, до горла достаёшь, кэп, хор-р-р... хорошо как, блядь, боже! А те... тебе, ну? Тоже? Скажи, Стив, господи, ну же!   
  
\- О...хре...неть, - толчками выдавил из себя Стив. Он сходил с ума, трахал бешено, накрыл губами губы Тони, ещё слаще, ещё быстрее, ещё! - Сильнее тебе? Сильнее! Ах чёр-р-рт, как же... господи, То-о-о-ни! Не могу! Я сейчас... сильнее!   
  
Стоны таяли в ушах, непристойные, как брань. Вой, хрипы и шлепки тела о тело, влажные хлюпающие звуки, Тони весь сжимался, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу, и Стив уже не мог терпеть, не мог молчать, не мог остановиться.  
  
\- Не выпущу теперь, - он стиснул задницу Тони, раскрывая, дёргая на себя до упора. – Н-не… чёрт, нарывался... с ума меня!..  
  
Тони мотнул головой, пытаясь поймать его губы своими, пригнул к себе, вминая в бёдра ногами. Он был силён, Тони Старк, железо брони было ненамного крепче этой дикой хватки, и Стиву отчаянно захотелось, чтобы остались синяки, как клейма, как печати того, что Тони был его, был с ним, и...  
  
\- Блядь, да-а-а-а! Бля-а-а-а!  
  
На живот Стива брызнуло тёплым, неистовые толчки стали лёгкими, ещё безумнее, чем прежде, и Стива накрыло, потащило в горячее ничто, которое было лучше всего на свете, лучше всего, что он когда-либо испытывал, лучше всего, что мог представить, и он, ещё сотрясаясь от наслаждения, уже снова хотел ещё. Ещё - и не переставать никогда. Тони сжимался на нём, выдаивая до капли, Стив, хрипя, сделал ещё несколько толчков, выстонал:  
  
\- Охуеть. Господи.   
  
Брань и молитва не должны были идти вместе, но Стиву было всё равно. Обессиленный, он замер, уткнулся лбом в мокрое от пота, прокушенное до крови плечо Тони, пытаясь продышаться, глядя в новое, совсем не такое, как обычно, лицо под собой, поцеловал Тони в раскрытые губы, искусанные, мягкие, а ведь он в жизни не видел Тони Старка таким расслабленным, таким мирным. Таким своим, что даже стало страшно.  
  
\- Тони, - прошептал он, - ты как, в порядке?  
  
Тёмные от прилившей крови губы шевельнулись, мелькнула полоска зубов. Не в усмешке, не в ухмылке – в улыбке, ослепительно-счастливой.  
  
\- Теперь - да, - проговорил Тони, обхватил Стива слабыми от пережитого наслаждения руками. - Кэп, повторюсь. Ты охуенен и...м-м-м... охуителен. Заебись как...  
  
Ругательства не вызвали в Стиве и тени протеста. Он чувствовал себя настолько живым и настолько счастливым, как никогда прежде. Снял Тони со стола и с члена, не выпуская из объятий, и прижал к себе.  
  
\- Расскажешь по дороге, в чём разница. Пока я тебя донесу до спальни и... и... Тони, ты просто... – он зажмурился, замотал головой. - Нет слов.  
  
Тони тихо рассмеялся и крепче обнял его за шею.  
  
\- Охуенен – значит, близок к идеалу, - прошептал он Стиву на ухо. - Хочется падать перед тобой на колени, понимаешь? А охуителен... - он поймал мочку уха губами, так что Стива пробило дрожью. – Значит, что тебя хочется завалить в ближайшую постель и ебать, пока не взмолишься, чтобы перестал. Но только я всё равно не перестану. Затрахаю до беспамятства.   
  
\- Зря я спросил, - Стива прожигало насквозь. Он подхватил Тони под задницу - только что оттраханную, боже, об этом даже думать было нельзя, чтобы не завестись снова. Губы Тони касались уха и шеи, шёпот тоже дразнил, Стив нёс Старка, как добычу, куда глаза глядят, надеясь никого не встретить по дороге. - Тони. До чего у тебя грязные словечки, ты сам будешь умолять, чтоб я остановился. Мне в жизни не было так, я... боже, что я говорю.  
  
Тони блаженно рассмеялся ему в шею.  
  
\- Хочешь попробовать мои губы в деле? Я тебе отсосу? Мне понравится. Из кожи вылезу, чтобы тебе понравилось тоже. Ты ведь даже не представляешь, какие штуки я могу выделывать языком, Стив, будет ещё лучше, чем сейчас. Знаешь, что такое римминг? Спорим, что нет, а слово-то какое? Рим-м-м-мин-н-нг, - он прокатил это слово на языке, заставив звук вибрировать, и дрожь неясным образом передалась Стиву. - И языком вот так, - он снова коснулся шеи, мочки уха, щекотно и приятно, возбуждающе. – Почти так же, только вылизывать я тебе буду задницу.  
  
Стив сбился с шага. Лицо у него горело, от нового приступа возбуждения было больно. Всё, что Тони шептал, он представлял себе тут же и обмирал от жара.  
  
\- Ещё пара слов, и я тебя до спальни донесу на члене, - прошептал он и тут же понял, что Тони того и добивался, ах чёрт, чёрт! - Тони! Можешь ты помолчать минутку? Я... я пытаюсь всё-таки оказаться где-нибудь, где дверь закрывается, и нет шансов, что помешают. Когда ты говоришь, я... не могу себя кон…тро…  
  
Тони рассмеялся ему в шею.  
  
\- Зря это сказал, - он лизнул ямку у Стива под горлом. - Я же теперь не заткнусь вообще, единственное твоё спасение – самому меня заткнуть. Членом, например, в самое горло. Или в задницу, но тогда тебе придётся постараться, кэп. Затрахать меня до состояния онемения еще никому не удавалось. Будешь первым? Моим первым, да?  
  
\- Первым мне явно уже… - рычанием отозвался Стив. Стоило представить, как Тони Старк доводит так же кого-нибудь другого – на глаза опускалась багровая пелена. И при этом Стив был почти на грани нового оргазма, торопился, целуя Тони, перенося через порог, точно невесту, - …не светит. Но чтобы ты про всех других забыл, я постараюсь.   
  
Наконец-то можно было устроить Тони так, как хотелось, горячими ягодицами к члену, прижав спиной к стене.  
  
\- Прости, - захлёбываясь, шёпотом повинился Стив, - только я больше не могу терпеть. Болтай что нравится, ох да, да-а-а…  
  
Тони был такой раскрытый. Такой мокрый, не успевший сжаться. Хватило одного толчка, чтобы загнать целиком, натянуть до предела и застонать от облегчения. Тони сжался, мелко вздрагивая, заелозил затылком по стене, доверился, Стив держал его мёртвой хваткой и не намеревался отпускать, но этого Тони, по-видимому, было мало.  
  
\- Никаких других, - губами он прихватывал и отпускал кожу на шее Стива, беззастенчиво впивался зубами, оставляя следы. - Плохо обо мне думаешь, кэп. Я же... ох, блядь, как глубоко! Не..винен как дитя, прак... тически!  
  
Враз вспомнилось всё, что о Тони говорили и писали, всё то, о чём Стив знал, а ведь это была в лучшем случае сотая доля того, что Тони вытворял на самом деле, он не прятал своих побед, выставлял их напоказ… и его, наверное, тоже собирался…  
  
Злость плеснулась внутри, заставила вогнать так, что Тони ахнул, закидывая голову, подставил шею, Стив поддал бёдрами ещё крепче, языком прошёлся по шее Тони, прикусил, не позволяя вырваться.  
  
\- Я тебя... до полусмерти... - он заскрипел зубами и укусил сильней. - За...люблю. Добился, рад?  
  
\- Да! – взвыл Тони. Глаза у него закатились, обнажая полоску белка. – Рад! У меня хорошая стра-а-а-ах!.. страховка! Могу себе позволить всласть поебаться с секс-симво-о-о-лом… Америки! Ещё так, да, отметь меня, боже! Давай, кэп, не тормози!  
  
Совсем не то, чего можно ожидать от занятий любовью, но разве это можно было считать любовью? Господи, конечно же, нет. Чистое раскалённое безумие, и Стив принимал в нём самое деятельное участие. Не мог перестать. Остановиться? Притормозить? Ни за что.  
  
\- Сейчас получишь всё, - хрипло поклялся он, перехватил Тони ещё крепче, оставил след зубов на плече, поверх прежнего, не успевшего остыть, вогнал так, что чуть не вмял Тони в стену. - Говори! Говори ещё, давай, ты же хорошо умеешь, черт, да, да, тебя же не заткнёшь вообще, давай, говори, мне нравится!  
  
\- Не… не ошибся! – отрывисто сообщил Тони, словно потеряв способность выдыхать воздух самому. За него это делал Стив – вышибал из него выдохи толчками члена. Сжал под задницей, резко поднял, так же резко опустил. Ещё, ещё, Тони под ним и на нём становился всё мягче, сжимал крепче, заходился стонами.  
  
\- Ты... оху… боже, а-а-ах! – он закинулся, захлёбываясь воздухом, задохнулся – и закричал, когда Стив врезался в него особенно сильно. Глаза у Тони были как у наркомана под дозой, зрачки разошлись во всю ширину, язык развязался совершенно, и каждое слово было как маслом в огонь.  
  
– Охуе...ть как ебёшь..ся... талант, мать твою! Боже, да! Ах, чёрт, ещё, ещё! Не останавливайся! Про...продол...ж-жа-а-ай! Боже, пожа… пожалуйста, Стив, кэп, ма-а-ать твою, люблю!  
  
Не будь Стив на самом краешке оргазма – ударил бы. Такими вещами не шутят. Но ему было так горячо, так невероятно, просто безумно сладко, так близко!  
Так хотелось поверить. Хоть на секунду, хоть сейчас. Просто поверить, ну и пусть Тони явно был не в себе, пусть готов был за полсекунды до оргазма сказать ещё и не такое. Он зарычал, ударил бёдрами – даже чаще, чем билось взбесившееся сердце, выгнул Тони под себя, вскрикнули они, кажется, разом...  
Удивительно, но стена осталась цела; строил Тони на совесть. А сам был мягкий, словно расплавленный, сонно и блаженно моргал, открытый настолько, что, казалось, можно было заглянуть прямо в душу.  
  
\- Боже, - пытаясь раздышаться, простонал он. - У меня из задницы течет. Мне нравится.  
  
Привычный стыд впился в Стива, острый и бессмысленный, ведь всё равно устоять перед Тони было невозможно, как ни старайся. Он отнёс Тони в постель, неловко сел рядом. Сделанное накатило всё разом. Господи, он-то думал, что не знает, что делать. Теперь он действительно не знал – что. И не был уверен, что сможет посмотреть Тони в глаза. Знал, что хочет ещё, безумно хочет, вот только...  
  
\- Это правда? – спросил он хрипло.- Что ты меня... ты…  
  
То самое слово не шло с языка. Ничего удивительного. Тони Старк и любовь - разве это можно было совместить?  
Тони смотрел на него из постели, ещё расслабленно и сыто, но явно приходя в себя, и под этим взглядом было физически трудно говорить.  
  
\- Что я тебе не только для... – выжал Стив. - Ну, не только секс-символ, кто эту чушь вообще придумал?  
  
\- Журналисты, - отозвался Тони, садясь и растирая багровый след на плече. – Кстати, они правы. А вот как ты умудрился пропустить часть про внуков, Титаник и совместную постель, а? Хочешь, я повторю. Могу по буквам, даже под запись, если хочешь. Джарвис!.. хотя нет, стой, не нужно записи. Открой папку "Брачный контракт" и распечатай его. В двух экземплярах.   
  
Слышно было, как жужжит невидимый принтер, выплёвывая листы. Кто, спрашивается, ставит такую технику в спальне? Только Тони Старк с его привычкой работать и в постели тоже. Судя по звукам, контракт у Тони был немаленький. И явно не для Стива Роджерса.  
  
Времена переменились, и то, к чему Стив привык, навсегда ушло в небытие.   
  
\- Я... – начал Стив и замолчал, не зная, как объясниться. Всё это было слишком быстро, слишком стремительно, тяжело было поверить. - Тони, ты не жалеешь?  
  
\- Последний лист, подпись напротив своего имени, - Тони закинул руки за голову и посмотрел на него с улыбкой. - Когда мою задницу перестанет жечь так, словно из нее запускали "Иерихон", я даже встану и дойду до купленного для тебя кольца. Не желаешь на руку - можно организовать на член.  
  
\- Тони, ради бога! – Стив замотал головой. – Ну будь хоть сейчас серьёзен! Так не делают, чёрт возьми, я должен был сдержаться, тебе бы всё шуточки, а мы даже на свидание ни разу не ходили, и... чёрт, вот это и называется угрызениями совести.  
  
\- А сейчас у нас что? – Тони снова ухмылялся. Почти как прежде. Невозможной, нестерпимой, ядовитой ухмылкой. - У нас свидание, по меркам нынешнего века очень даже романтическое. И я очень рад, что ты не сдержался. Иначе у меня бы совсем крыша поехала, а это, знаешь ли, чревато.  
  
\- Тони, ты порой бываешь совершенно невыносим, - тихо сказал Стив. Ему бы полагалось радоваться, но отчего-то не получалось. Дело было даже не в том, что они с Тони вытворяли, даже не дойдя до постели, это он мог бы понять и принять, они, в конце концов, оба были взрослыми людьми. Но то, как Тони всё подготовил, вызывало ощутимый дискомфорт. Почти панику. - Сейчас как раз такой случай. Господи, Старк! Ты это все заранее спланировал, как… как боевую операцию, и... боже, ты действительно невыносим, как с тобой уживаются люди?  
  
Не самый лучший разговор после всего, что между ними уже было и что могло быть впереди. Но удержаться у Стива не получалось; стоило подумать, как Тони разыграл его, будто карту из колоды, что нарочно изводил столько времени, чтобы добиться своего, что бог весть, что он планирует дальше…  
  
Горячая смуглая рука выметнулась из-под простыней, сжалась на его запястье, заставив остаться на месте.  
  
\- Тише, кэп, дыши, дыши, вот так, да, хорошо, - скороговоркой выпалил Тони. - Да, я гений, я всё спланировал, но ты тоже дал мне прикурить, я думал, что ты сдашься на полгода раньше. И да, я всерьёз, очень даже всерьёз, и очень надеюсь, что ты со мной уживёшься, чёрт возьми, ты что же думаешь, я мог пустить такое важное дело на самотёк?   
  
Пальцы на его запястье были как железный браслет, как хватка утопающего, и Стива окатило пониманием. Это же был Тони Старк, который всё всегда делал наобум, всегда выигрывал именно так, экспромтом, и вот теперь оказалось – случались исключения. Он, Стив, был на отдельном счету и не знал, как к этому относиться.  
\- Я... - он запнулся, не зная, что сказать. Целоваться с Тони было куда легче, чем разговаривать. Правильно, без сомнений, без неловкой тишины, без мыслей о будущем, без привычного груза ответственности. Так, как было нельзя. Так, как Стив не умел: без долгов и обязательств. – Тони. У меня просьба, хм, не совсем, наверное, то есть о таком не просят, но... - он решился и закончил почти спокойно. - Хочу, чтобы ты меня взял. Сейчас. Можешь?  
  
Удивлённым Старк не выглядел. Только встревоженным. И вне себя от открывшейся перспективы.   
  
\- Прямо сейчас - нет, - он потянулся, обнял Стива и снова повалился на постель, уже с добычей, перевернулся, подмял под себя. Стив позволил. – Мне нужно хотя бы минут десять, кэп. Но я постараюсь, чтобы ты не заскучал.  
  
Скучать с Тони было невозможно, даже когда он обходился только языком, а в этот раз он, не скупясь, трогал пальцами, тёрся всем телом, прихватывал губами. Под жёсткими ладонями кровь быстрее бежала в жилах, Стив подставлялся под ласку, обмирая от того, как остро чувствовались прикосновения к груди, шее, соскам!  
  
\- Так не бывает, - пробормотал он, и Тони рассмеялся в ямку под его ключицей.  
  
\- Только так и бывает, кэп. Привыкай, - потребовал он. - Будет ещё лучше, когда не торопясь и, хм, по взаимной любви.  
  
Стив уставился на него, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, но Тони уже вылизывал его живот, тёмные волосы легко и щекотно касались кожи, мелькнуло на миг невозможное соображение, что Тони смущён, и тут же исчезло.  
  
Потому что Тони взял его в рот.   
  
В первую секунду Стив рванулся назад, ахнул, застонал отчаянно и протестующе, оттянул Тони, схватив за волосы, тут же вздёрнул к себе выше, выдохнул в уголок восхитительных губ:  
  
\- Дай хоть обтереться, что ты?  
  
Смуглый, мокрый, сумасшедший, Тони улыбался, и эта улыбка жгла Стива, прожигала путь в самую душу.   
  
\- Смазка – ерунда, - Тони напоказ облизнулся. Почему-то именно это простое движение заводило Стива мгновенно, превращало запретное в желанное, заставляло сердце выламываться из клетки рёбер.– Но если отнесёшь меня в душ, то твоя тяга к чистоте будет удовлетворена. И не только она. Удовлетворю по полной программе, капитан.  
  
На его лице снова мелькнула шалая улыбка, отражавшаяся и в глазах тоже, и Стив снова поднял Тони, прижал к себе. Тяжесть в руках была приятной до дрожи.   
  
\- Тебе бы тоже помыться не помешало, - пробормотал Стив, шагая в указанном направлении. - Весь в мороженом. Липкий. Когда ты носил меня в бою, было так же приятно?  
  
\- Лучше, - заверил Тони, покусывая ему плечо. - Я чуть не кончал каждый раз. Ты же горячий, капитан, меня сквозь броню прошибало.  
  
\- Кто бы говорил, - проговорил Стив. Разобраться с высокотехнологичной душевой кабинкой, не выпуская Тони из рук, оказалось на удивление легко. – Я пробовал тебя рисовать. В костюме. Не вышло.  
  
Вода текла им на головы, на плечи, смывала пот и сперму, смягчала каждый изгиб, каждый выступ. И невыносимо горячие вишнёвые губы касались Стива, заставляя коротко и жгуче целовать в ответ.   
  
\- Не хватало натуры? - понимающе улыбнулся Тони. Он словно таял, обтекал вниз, цепляясь за Стива, и всё равно сползая на колени. - Но это я тебе обеспечу теперь. Даже попозирую, в разных вариантах, обещаю.  
  
Дело, конечно, было не в недостатке натуры; просто рисовать Тони в костюме было всё равно что рисовать молнию: никакой рисунок не мог передать впечатления. Это стоило бы объяснить, но Тони не дал ему шанса.   
Глубоко вдохнул, сунул голову под воду, обтекавшую Стива, и взял его член в рот. Снова, и на этот раз гораздо глубже. Всасывая в себя. Затягивая в самое горло и лаская губами.  
Стив захлебнулся воздухом и водой, запрокинул голову, пальцами зарылся в мокрые волосы, притягивая Тони ближе, нажимая на затылок, о да, да, да... Боже... и губы мягкие, умелые и наглые, ах чёрт, чёрт...  
Сейчас, в новые времена, это было в порядке вещей. Во времена Стива такое стыдно было предложить даже законной жене. Особенно законной жене.   
Пожалуй, совсем не плохо, что всё так переменилось. Тони вбирал воздуха, почти не отрываясь от своего занятия, так только, на короткую мучительную секунду, чтобы вынырнуть из-под струй, глянуть на Стива шальными глазами, хватануть ртом воздуха и снова надеться на член. Сосал, лизал, трахал себя в рот Стивом, по-другому и не назовёшь, но Стиву не нужно было искать названий. Он подавался вперёд, в этот чарующий рот, придерживал Тони за затылок, изо всех сил стараясь не врезаться слишком сильно, хотя хотелось именно этого, хотелось до безумия, будь его воля, он бы вогнал со всего размаха, но это же вообще чёрт знает что, так нельзя!  
Вот только Тони провоцировал его так, что забывалось различие между «нельзя» и «можно».  
  
\- Мне так... Тони! Боже, Тони! Пожалуйста, - он ударил по кнопкам всей ладонью, не глядя, каким-то чудом угадал нужную, вода перестала литься сплошным потоком. - Ещё. Пожалуйста.  
  
Тони понимающе замычал, толкнул его к стене, впечатался ладонями в бёдра и взялся за дело так, что Стиву немедленно захотелось убить того, кто его учил. Губы и язык, вибрирующий стон, пальцы под мошонкой - выдержать всё это, не шевелясь, было невозможно, Стив вставлял всё глубже, членом чувствовал, как Тони ворчит – или стонет, за грохотом крови в ушах было не разобрать, - брал снова и снова, кусая губы, впиваясь пальцами в мокрую стену, путаясь пальцами в мокрых волосах.  
  
\- О господи, - хрипло выдыхал он. - Господи боже, ты не только болтать умеешь, Тони, я же сейчас снова... о-о-о, да!  
  
Мокрые пальцы и мокрый рот сдвинулись на нём, скользнули слаще, лучше, Тони коснулся его так, как ещё никогда не касался - провёл за мошонкой, выше, между ягодиц, одновременно нажал пальцами и сделал языком что-то такое, отчего Стив на миг уверился: мир перевернулся. Может быть, даже разбился вдребезги.  
Колени у него дрожали. На тренировках и в боях ему доставалось куда серьёзнее, и ничего подобного не случалось, но то было совсем другое. Сокрушительное удовольствие прошило насквозь, заставило захлебнуться криком, двинуть бедрами, вгоняя так глубоко, как только было возможно, замереть так на долгую минуту.  
  
Тони не поднялся с колен. Запрокинул голову, усмехаясь и слизывая с уголков губ белёсые капли, смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- А вот теперь я тебя трахну, - он нажал пальцами еще немного, остановился на грани, не входя внутрь, только дразня. - Выебу, мой капитан, чтобы ты окончательно понял, как сильно я тебя хочу.  
  
\- В постели, - сердце у Стива заходилось от обещанного. Он вздёрнул Тони к себе, обнял, осторожно целуя, вздрогнул от того, как было солоно. И горьковато. Чёрт, вот о чём Тони тогда говорил! – Хватит неприспособленных мест, согласен?  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что Тони вот-вот рассмеётся, но тот только крепче его обнял, поцеловал жёстче, не стал говорить дальше, огладил всего, заглядывая в самую душу.  
  
\- Я твой первый? – спросил он почти грубо, и уже из этой грубости стало ясно, как Тони смущён. Как обезоружен. Стив мог бы спросить его, а что, если нет, или возмутиться самому вопросу, или промолчать, но только кивнул. Тони был больше чем первым. Он, судя по тому, как у Стива замирало сердце, должен был быть стать для него единственным.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что быть с кем-нибудь одним Тони, судя по всему, не только не умел, но и не собирался.   
  
\- Идём, - решил Тони, потянул его за собой. Смятая постель уже остыла, но запах остался, солёный и мускусный, непривычный, будоражащий чувства; Стиву хватило пары вдохов, чтобы одновременно расслабиться и напрячься.  
  
Он собирался дать Тони Старку. По-настоящему дать, ничего не придержав на будущее, подпустить к себе ближе, чем до сих пор подпускал кого бы то ни было.   
И его трясло от возбуждения, от неизвестности, от всего сразу.   
Каким-то образом Тони это почувствовал, опрокинул его на спину – Стив позволил, - уселся на бёдра верхом.  
  
\- Думаешь, я тебя кину? – прошептал, глядя требовательно и серьёзно. – Что это шуточки всё, что ты на один раз и я завтра всё забуду, а то и что похуже?   
  
Стив молча глядел на него. Конечно, он думал. Что ещё он мог бы думать, на что надеяться. На верность? На постоянство? На любовь?  
Всё это по отношению к Тони Старку не могло быть ничем, кроме несбыточной, беспомощной мечты. И именно поэтому Стив собирался взять всё, что только можно, сейчас, пока ещё можно. Взять всё, прежде чем они всё испортят, он и Старк, прежде чем в дело вступят обстоятельства, характер, бог знает что ещё…  
  
\- Это называется мечты наоборот, кэп, - серьёзно сказал Тони, провёл ладонями по его бёдрам, сдвинулся – голый, восхитительный, - наклонился вперёд за поцелуем. – Верь мне, я в этом профи. Вечная штука с этими сволочами – приходят в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
Стив выдохнул сквозь сохнущие губы, облизал их, подался вперёд, чувствуя странную близость. Теснее, чем секс. Тони только что понял его, понял без слов – и это было, кажется, даже лучше секса. Глубже и острей.  
  
\- Давай, - выдохнул он. Стояло снова, крепче прежнего, стоило представить, как Тони его возьмёт – обжигало всего внутри. Тони съехал ниже, наклонился к его паху, подул, тёплая влага на миг окружила головку, заставив Стива застонать и выгнуться. – Тони, боже…  
  
\- Комплимент засчитан, - хрипло отозвался Тони, нырнул головой между его бёдер, раздвинул, лизнул по нежной коже, отстранился на мгновение. – Приподнимись. Или давай на колени, задницу кверху, я буду ей поклоняться.  
  
Стива тряхнуло новой волной возбуждения. И снова вспомнилось вибрирующее словцо, от которого все нервы ощущались как натянутые, гудящие от напряжения провода. Он перевернулся, поднимаясь на колени и чувствуя потрясающую откровенность позы, тут же почувствовал прикосновение, резкий потрясённый выдох. Жёсткие пальцы сжались на ягодицах, раздвинули их, раскрыли…  
  
\- Ч-чёрт, - выдохнул Стив. Сама идея, что Тони смотрит на него так, заводила и смущала до предела, ккороткая ласка языком по сжатому входу обожгла, заставила дёрнуться; Тони стиснул пальцы крепче, удерживая его на месте, лизнул снова, растягивая шире.  
Заставляя Стива стонать и содрогаться. Горячее и влажное тёрлось, нажимало, проскальзывало внутрь, раскрывало, дыхание перехватывало от жаркой возмутительной ласки, лёгкого жжения, потрясающего и дикого чувства заполненности... когда это Тони успел забраться внутрь и пальцами тоже?  
Неважно. Стив приноровился к новому ощущению, приподнял бёдра, обмирая от откровенного бесстыдства, застонал приглушённо.   
Стоило представить себе, как Тони увлечённо вылизывает всё, до чего может добраться - вскипала кровь.   
  
\- Будет ещё лучше, - часто дыша, Тони отвалился от него, вместо языка в заднице Стива теперь орудовали пальцы, два или три – он не мог понять. Тёрлись и двигались, размазывая скользкую смазку, касались точно и уверенно, нажимали, задевали и растягивали.  
Он никогда не думал, что сможет получать от этого удовольствия, это было слишком близко, в конце концов, слишком тесно, слишком горячо и непривычно, слишком всё.  
Тони задел что-то внутри него, и Стив вскрикнул, бесстыдно и громко, впился в простыни, выдохнул:  
  
\- Тебе так же было?   
  
Новая волна слепящего жара прошла по всему телу, заставив его стиснуться у Тони на пальцах.  
  
\- Гораздо лучше, кэп, - Тони тёр там же снова и снова. - Потому что я пиздец как тебя хотел столько времени. И потому что это ты. И я люблю тебя.  
  
Стиву хотелось ответить, сказать что-нибудь, но Тони провернул руку, жгучее растяжение на миг стало нестерпимым, и вместо слов получился только длинный стон. Стыд куда-то пропал, неловкость тоже, по телу волна за волной шло удовольствие, и было совершенно не до разговоров.  
  
\- Будет лучше, - повторил Тони, лёг на него сверху, прижал влажной тяжестью, втёрся бёдрами, вжимая член между ягодиц. - Намного, кэп, поверь мне.   
  
О да, Стив верил. Между ягодицами было мокро и скользко, с члена капало смазкой, тугое напряжение свилось в пояснице и паху. Тони упёрся в него членом, надавил, снова ослабил нажим, ещё и ещё. Стив невольно расслабился, показалось даже, что Тони решил отступиться, и в этой мысли было столько же разочарования, сколько облегчения…  
Именно в этот момент давление усилилось, мышцы расступились, пропуская головку внутрь, и Тони со странным сдавленным звуком прижался к нему бёдрами, вогнав внутрь.  
Было поздно вскрикивать и зажиматься. И уже не больно, только очень жгуче, и пальцы Тони на бёдрах стиснулись раскалённой железной хваткой.  
  
\- Тихо, - скомандовал Тони, хотя Стив вроде бы не кричал и не дёргался. – Сейчас, кэп. Стив. Сейчас привыкнешь. Болит?  
  
\- Я солдат, - пробормотал Стив, и Тони рассмеялся - сорванно и хрипловато.  
  
\- Ясно, - теперь пальцы не сжимались до синяков, а мягко, ласкающе поглаживали горящие следы. – Сейчас. Сейчас тебе как?  
  
Короткие осторожные толчки дразнили, хотелось не сдерживаться больше. Принять глубже, двигаться быстрей. И этот шёпот на ухо, и губы, касавшиеся шеи и уха…  
  
На то, чтобы не скулить, у Стива уходила чёртова уйма сил.   
  
\- Быстрее, - выдохнул он. Тони зарычал, двинулся резче, уже не целуя – кусая натянутую мышцу между шеей и плечом Стива, заставляя вздрагивать от наслаждения.  
  
\- Ко…мандир, - выговорил он. И это не было издевательством, не было подколкой. – Не торопись. Охуеть просто. С ума сойти. Мне нужно… нужно сдержаться, чтобы не кончить сразу, блядь. Цени мою откровенность, кэп.  
  
Стив ценил. В полной мере. Жар тёк под кожей, пульс бился всё чаще, самому ему было так хорошо в Тони, и если у Старка возникла такая проблема, то…  
  
\- Потерплю, - пообещал он, кусая губы, чтобы не заорать, не потребовать быстрее, сильнее, сию секунду! - Как скажешь.   
  
\- С ума сойти, - повторил Тони. Рвано дыша, он прижался к спине Стива грудью, впечатался прохладным кольцом реактора, – Нельзя быть таким, чёрт. Идеальным!   
  
В этот раз толчок был сильнее. И ещё один, ещё, ещё, выдохи обжигали Стиву шею и плечо, заставляли стонать, выгибаться, двигаться навстречу. Он стиснул в пальцах простыни, пытаясь удержаться на месте, продержаться ещё немного, не двигаться слишком откровенно.  
Не умолять.  
Всякое соображение отказывало. Он всё-таки застонал, выгнул спину, стараясь насадиться, сам двинулся назад, навстречу жёстким толчкам, оргазм подкатывал всё ближе, ладонь Тони скользнула через бедро под живот, сжала мошонку.  
  
\- Ну же, - выговорил Стив, понимая, как это близко к мольбе. Как Тони сейчас близко к тому, чтобы дать ему кончить, довести жар до нестерпимого – и самому сорваться следом. – Ну!  
  
\- Ещё, - хрипло потребовал Тони, снова и снова тараня его членом, - ох, блядь, охуи.. телен, мой, ты мой, понял? Убью любого, кто к тебе подойдёт, кэп, ты же само, м-мать, милосердие, не доводи до греха. Ах, блядь, сожмись немного, ну же, господи, Стив!   
  
Приказ и ревность, и признания – всё сошлось вместе, всё довело Стива до горячечного безумия. Он выгибался, насаживаясь, и кричал от каждого жестокого толчка, сжимался там, внизу, где было уже так растянуто, где ходил член, словно хорошо смазанный поршень, где... о боже, раз за разом задевало... Господи!  
  
\- Люблю, - выдохнул он, и это не было ложью. Даже не было преувеличением. Тони достал его до печёнок, во всех смыслах. – Тони! Пожалуйста!  
  
Как ни странно, Старк услышал. И понял. Замер на мгновение, словно наткнувшись с размаху на стену, отчаянно-резко всадил внутрь, так что Стива подбросило на кровати, смял в объятии, прижался так, что нельзя было ни шелохнуться, ни выдохнуть.  
  
\- Не пожалеешь, - стоном пообещал он. - Блядь, да, мой хороший, вот так, кончай, давай же, - он всё-таки провёл ладонью по члену, и в Стиве перехлестнуло через край, долгий стон Тони остался где-то далеко, оргазм сорвался и понёсся по телу, каждую мышцу скрутило удовольствием, бешеным, почти непристойным, отчаянным. Стив, хрипя и запрокидываясь назад, кончал и кончал, это было что-то запредельное, что-то невероятное.  
  
Он пришёл в себя от удивительно нежных, почти благоговейных и совершенно непредставимых, когда речь шла о Тони, поцелуев. Тони гладил его по спине и бокам, касался губами волос, затылка и шеи, влажно выдыхал, словно пытался согреть.   
  
\- Боже, - пробормотал Стив. Тони скатился с него, по разогретой спине тут же прошёл холодок, Стив перевернулся – и наткнулся на напряжённый, почти пугающий взгляд.   
  
\- Вот как-то так, - пробормотал Тони. На его шее наливался красным след, и Стив никак не мог вспомнить, когда ухитрился его оставить. - Понравилось?   
  
Он кивнул прежде, чем понял, что отвечать на такой вопрос не стоило бы. Что сейчас-то Тони опомнится, завоёванная добыча станет ему неинтересна, всё кончится и больше не будет ни ехидных замечаний, ни беспомощно раскрытых наслаждением губ, ничего. И то, что сам Стив с невероятной скоростью ухитрился спаяться с ним, прирасти душой и обзавестись острым, не поддающимся никаким уговорам желанием быть рядом как можно дольше, сделает происходящее только тяжелей.  
  
\- Так я могу надеяться? - спросил Тони, кривя губы в нарочитой улыбке. Только теперь Стив видел за усмешкой настоящее - страх, неуверенность и отчаянную потребность, - ну?  
  
Для отговорок не осталось места. Сейчас было не их время, не время осторожности и благоразумия, даже не время долга.  
  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - сказал Стив. – Никаких других, Тони. Со всем остальным мы постепенно разберёмся, и с твоим смешным контрактом тоже, но…  
  
\- Он не смешной, - убеждённо возразил Тони. – Над ним работала дюжина юристов и Джарвис.  
  
\- Ещё какой смешной, - Стив не мог перестать улыбаться. – Только парень вроде тебя способен составить брачное соглашение на пятьдесят листов.  
  
\- На пятьдесят четыре, - проговорил Тони, словно это что-то меняло. – Я всё предусмотрел. Даже график использования тренировочного зала.  
  
\- Мог не напрягаться, - бездумная лёгкость развязала Стиву язык. – Я не устоял, и мы в одной постели, так что по-другому и быть не должно, и…  
  
Что-то в том, что шло с языка, показалось ему неправильным и недобрым, и он осёкся, но поздно.   
Тони напрягся, словно в секунду оброс невидимой металлической бронёй, выступившей прямо из-под кожи.  
  
\- Как честный человек, да? – выдавил он. - Ну, кэп, поздравляю. Ты действительно стал моим первым. Кто так потрясающе смог приложить меня после занятия любовью.  
  
Стива окатило холодом, всё расслабленное спокойствие ушло в секунду, сменилось свинцовой тяжестью.   
  
\- А что плохого в том, что я хочу сделать так, как положено? – он сел, подбираясь, как перед боем. – Ты хочешь контракт. Я согласен.  
  
Несколько секунд Тони смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот.  
  
\- Согласен? – переспросил он. - Как положено? Для тебя положено соблюдать идиотские моральные принципы? Как интересно! Мы вместе потому что мы женаты? Да заебись подход!  
  
Всё это было так похоже на столкновение двух принципиально разных систем координат, что впору было заподозрить, будто Тони родом прямиком из Асгарда. У Локи, например, тоже случалось что-то наподобие. Правда, Тони не принимался сколачивать армию из чудовищ, а пытался разрушить как можно больше в одиночку, но метод действия был похож до дрожи.  
  
\- Для меня положено жить в браке, если это действительно серьёзно, - злясь, ответил Стив, глянул в побледневшее от злости лицо и понял, что Тони вряд ли его слышит. – И не ложиться в постель с кем-то, в кого я не… с кем несерьёзно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я поставил подпись, я согласен. В чём проблема?  
  
\- Я подарю тебе рубашку, - неожиданно сказал Тони. – От шеи до пят и с дыркой между ног. Блядь, ладно. Я понял. Просто послать меня - слишком сложно, ты решил довести меня до неврастении протестантским подходом. Браво!  
  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал Стив, содрал с постели ближайшую изгвазданную простыню и обмотал бёдра. - Ты больше не хочешь иметь со мной дела потому, что я согласился? Вот это логика, чёрт возьми! Я правильно понимал до сих пор – тебя заводит только то, что нельзя, нравится ломать правила, да? В этом всё дело?  
  
\- В тебе дело! – обозленно рявкнул Тони. - Ладно, тебя захватил момент, ты согласился, потом пожалел, я понял, но девственности не вернуть, да? И теперь тебя грызет изнутри, как семидесятилетнюю девственницу, напоровшуюся в лесу на сучок? Ой, какой срам, да? Блядь! - он взлохматил и без того спутанные волосы. - Так меня еще ни разу не опускали, кэп.   
  
\- Бред, - отозвался Стив. Свинцовая тяжесть подошла к самому горлу, заставила не говорить, а практически рычать. - Тебе было интересно, пока я был не с тобой, теперь до тебя дошло, а как отвязаться, не знаешь. Это ничего. С плейбоями случается.   
  
\- Охуел, да? - Тони оскалился, вскочил с постели; вид у него был такой, словно до драки осталось секунд десять, и большая часть этого времени пойдёт на то, чтобы влезть в костюм. - Думаешь, я просто так, потрахаться тебя в постель затащил, да? Или что моё "люблю" - это так, плевок на асфальт, да?  
  
\- Я ничего уже не думаю, - часто дыша, Стив старался взять себя в руки. Было совершенно непонятно, как из недавнего наслаждения так быстро вырос скандал, равного которому у Стива в жизни не бывало. – Чтобы тебя понять, мне не хватает интеллекта. Дай мне уйти и успокоиться, не то сцепимся… господи, Старк! – взорвался он. - Ты половину Америки пере... переспал с ней, и думаешь, я вот так сходу поверю, что я для тебя особенный? Да у тебя таких - пальцем помани, миллион набежит, чёрт, вот теперь я правда жалею, что... - он заставил себя замолчать, договорил глухим от бессмысленного раскаяния голосом. - Нужно было узнать друг друга получше.  
  
\- Я сделаю тебе одолжение, Стив, - негромко сказал Тони, нависая сверху и стискивая пальцы у Стива на плечах. - Сделаю вид, что не слышал всей этой чуши. Ты не обесчещенная девушка, и я, кстати, тоже. Если вдруг ты до сих пор не заметил.   
  
Стив закрыл глаза. Голова шла кругом, и то, что Тони висел над ним, шипя и искря от ярости, точно шаровая молния, не помогало мыслить связно.   
  
\- И что теперь? – он заставил себя опомниться, уставился на Тони снизу вверх. - Что тебе от меня надо? Не брак и не контракт, тогда что? Бешеный секс в любое время дня и ночи? Ещё повеселиться за мой счёт? Или разозлить меня до того, что я заставлю тебя втряхнуться в костюм и вышибу из тебя всю дурь?   
  
Пальцы на его плечах сжались ещё крепче, бледное злое лицо оказалось совсем рядом.  
  
\- Джарвис, - проговорил Тони, - открой мой сейф и подай сюда то самое, быстро.  
  
Краем глаза Стив видел, как стена неподалёку раскрылась, выпустила наружу тонкую металлическую подставку, и та неясным образом оказалась рядом с Тони. Тот сгрёб с неё что-то маленькое, тёмное, придвинулся к Стиву ещё ближе.   
  
\- А надо мне от тебя, - прохрипел он, хватая Стива за руку и садясь ему на бёдра, - вот что!  
  
Кольцо тускло светилось в неярких вечерних сумерках. Стив уставился на него, потеряв дар речи и слыша, как Тони рычит:  
  
\- В горе и радости, чёрт бы тебя! Любить и оберегать тебя, идиота такого, пока смерть не разлучит нас, и не потому что ты, мать твою, честный человек, а я такая сука, что западаю на все совершенное и идеальное, и нанёс глубокую травму твоей самооценке, а потому что я люблю тебя и ты вроде бы как - если не соврал - тоже ко мне неравнодушен!  
  
Несколько очень долгих секунд Стив не мог не то что ответить – даже дышать. Воздух застрял в горле и не шёл наружу.  
  
\- Это же вибраниум, - тихо сказал он, когда снова смог говорить. Тони молча кивнул. Его всё ещё трясло, белые зубы казались оскаленными. Или это была такая улыбка – дикая, ещё не окончательно решившая, стоит ли рождаться на свет. - Его же нет больше, всё ушло на мой щит.  
  
\- Не всё, - так же тихо ответил Старк. Надвинул кольцо до последней фаланги, сжал поверх – больно, ощутимо, крепко. – Я подожду, пока ты освоишься с этой мыслью. И пока созреешь для признаний. Но кольцо ты будешь носить, понял? И трахаться со мной тоже, забудь про это дурацкое до свадьбы.  
  
\- А ты своего не отпускаешь, - проговорил Стив. Свинец в нём растаял, облегчение было так велико, что хотелось только одного: рвануть Тони к себе, прижать, зацеловать до беспамятства. - Мне нравится. Мне можно тебя поцеловать, или ты ещё злишься?  
  
Тони выдохнул, наклонился ещё ниже.  
  
\- Злюсь, но тебе всё равно можно, - сказал он. - А не упускаю потому, что я, попробовав, какой ты, теперь и двух дней без тебя не смогу, понял? Мозги перегорят к чёрту, а мои мозги – достояние Америки, имей в виду, вторых таких не найдёшь.  
  
По лицу расплывалась улыбка, неконтролируемая и ясная. Стив притянул Тони к себе, успокоил ладонями по спине и плечам, пробормотал:  
  
\- Я без тебя давно уже не мог, ты и не видел, гений. Только я не ругаться хотел, а... словом, сам не знал, что мне от тебя надо. Но уж лучше ругань, чем если бы тебе было всё равно.   
  
\- Но я же тебя все равно бешу? - уточнил Тони с подозрением.  
  
\- Ещё как, - искренне ответил Стив. Поцеловал, не позволяя Тони снова сорваться в разговоры. - Язык у тебя острый. Как бритва.  
  
\- И грязный, верно? – понимающе усмехнулся Тони. - Тебе нравится. Если бы не нравилось, я бы придумал что-нибудь ещё.  
  
\- Если бы ты придумал что-нибудь ещё - я бы свихнулся, - признался Стив. - Нравится. Совестно признаться, насколько. Ты нарочно это всё, ведь так? Просчитал, что меня заводит, и применил на практике. А самому тебе как?  
  
\- Хочешь, опять вылижу тебе задницу? – тут же предложил Тони. – Я умею. Я даже могу рассказать, как это заводит. Или дать тебе самому попробовать, если хочешь, или…  
  
Стив рассмеялся, притянул его к себе и свалился обратно в кровать.  
  
\- Молчи, - потребовал он, зная, что Тони не сможет. И радуясь этому.

  
Конец.


End file.
